


Dissolution

by TheBlightedGriffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Angry to Sad, Angst, Brooding Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlightedGriffin/pseuds/TheBlightedGriffin
Summary: Kylo Ren thinks about Rey and what could be. {Major Spoilers for Last Jedi}





	Dissolution

**Dissolution**

 

 Kylo Ren was enraged, locking himself in the confines of his quarters, as he stared into the corner of the room with a sickening crunch his bedroom mirror cracked into shards. A few glass shards scattered onto the floor. He didn't really care. His mind was drowning in emotions and memory.

Rey abandoned him. She  ** _betrayed_** him.

How could she so callously reject him and the bond they shared?

How dare she,  _how dare she,_ **how**   **DARE** _**_she?_**_

She dared to have the audacity to fill him with hope for the first time he could remember and toss him aside?

Rey was no better than Snoke. He killed his  _ **father**_ for Snoke and that wasn't enough for him. He killed  _Snoke_ for Rey and...that wasn't enough for her either.

 He wanted to latch onto vengeance...but his mind sharply brought him back to the throne room. Rey was lifted into the air, screaming in pain. Even now, in his anger, Kylo wouldn't wish that. He felt such hatred for Snoke in that moment because...he didn't  _want_ her harmed.

No, Kylo didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to understand. Rey had to let go. Let go of those foolish ideals, those  ** _friends_** , Skywalker, the resistance. Only  ** _they_** could bring order to the universe.

Didn't she see? He would've have given her the galaxy if she had asked for it. He would've gathered everyone who harmed her and forced them to their knees. Killed them if she wished.

He would've given her  _ **everything.**_

Rey's eyes were beautiful, they held a deep warmth that made him...feel.  _Warm_. Her hand felt warm and soft against his cold one.

Oh if only she had taken his offer. Kylo imagined how warm she would feel if his arms were wrapped around her. He'd have made sure no one would've hurt her again, that he'd swear. 

Kylo thought to the last time he had seen her, in their connection that he believed would be severed. Her beautiful eyes stared at him, her expression sad...disappointed before Rey closed that damned ship, The Millenium Falcon's door.

He almost wished that she was angry like he was. It would've made their separation far more easier to bear. Even worse, sometimes Kylo can  _feel_ her presence still.

In the corner of his eyes, he sees her and the same disappointed expression. Or when he lays in bed, he feels Rey's warmth against his body. Though when Kylo reaches out all he can feel is the cold bed sheets.

Rey was  **tormenting** him. It was agony not being with his other half, without her warmth. Did she feel the same way? Did Rey miss their connection too?  Did she lay in bed at night thinking of what could've been?

She did. Kylo could feel her hurting, even being so far away from him.

...Even when Rey was surrounded by her allies.

He was alone. Sheleft him alone. The only one Kylo could've trusted, left him alone.

Alone, _alone_ , **alone**. 

 When his mind wanders back, the mechanical hiss when the metal seals away Rey. Her light brown eyes filled with disappointment. He imagines reaching out his leather hand, his lips mutter the words unsaid.

Stop. Please,  _come back_...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write a very short story on Kylo POVs on Rey's departure. He's angry and sad, his emotions are all over the place.  
> Also, the last lines are inspired by young Rey begging her parents to come back as well...I need to write more cheerier work.


End file.
